Hunger Games:Survival
by MBrabs1996
Summary: When Selene,Eve, and Michael visit Michael's half-sister Katniss in Panem, they didn't know that Selene and Eve had to partake in the reapings, when Eve is reaped and Selene volunteers for her, will Selene survive? Please Review!
1. The Reaping

**A/N: Hey! So this is an underworld and hunger games cross over, for those who don't know what underworld is, it's a vampire movie where vampires and werewolves-also known as lycans-are in a war that's been going on for a thousand years, it started when Lucian (werewolf) and Sonja (vampire princess) had a love affair and she got pregnant, with a child that would have been half vampire half werewolf, so viktor (her father) had her put to death, years later Selene has found out the truth after she turned Michael into a hybrid, it's a great movie, you can probably get them on net flix/block buster/ or search them on google, I think youtube has parts and clips too.**

Selene awoke to the sound of her twelve-year-old daughter,Eve screaming. Quickly, but quietly she got out of bed, careful not to disturb her mate, or their infant daughter, Jazmyn Victoria, or Jazzy.

"Sh, it's okay! I'm here my angel" Selene assured the young hybrid, when they first arrived here they were excited to be on vacation, away from the war and humans trying to kill them, but then they found out from Katniss, Michael's half-sister that whether they lived in Panem, or just visiting, they had to par take in the reapings.

"It was me mother" she cried, Selene tried everything she could to soothe the frightened pre-teen.

"Hey, listen, it won't be you, your name has been in there only once! Do you understand me?" the vampiress asked, Eve nodded and lay back down to sleep, Selene got up to leave when Katniss walked in.

"Hey, Sellie, we need to get ready!"

"Why do you need to get ready Kat? You don't need to participate anymore!" Selene half whispered/yelled.

"Well, I know THAT, but Peeta and I along with Haymitch, need to mentor this years tributes, and Selene I promise, if it's Eve who's picked, or you, i'll make sure that you get out alive". The brunette assured the vampire, Selene looked at the clock, it was already one, and they needed to be at the square in an hour, she quickly woke up Eve and they changed out of their black silk pajamas. Eve was wearing a black blouse and a red plaid skirt and ballet flats, while Selene was wearing a black, short sleeved dress that went to just above her knees and they made their way to the square.

Once there Selene left her daughter and stood with the older humans, around eighteen-years-old. The vampiress rolled her eyes when she saw a woman in her mid to late 30's, with white make up all over her face and a bright purple dress.

"Welcome, welcome! The time has come to choose one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing district 12, in the 77th Hunger Games". She paused before continuing "ladies first" the woman;Effie Trinket shuffled her hand around in the bowl before she chose a lone piece of paper and un folded it carefully.

"Eve Annalise Corvin"

**A/N: like it? Hate it? You may give opinions, and may submit what you think will happen, I may use your ideas, who knows? Just don't criticize, but if you're nice about it then i'll happily lead a conversation with you!**


	2. Volunteering

Selene's undead heart nearly stopped beating at the sound of her daughters name being called. Quickly, without wasting any time, she pushed through the humans as her daughter started up the stairs, literally to die.

"Eve? EVE!" she shouted, the twelve-year-old turned to look at the vampiress, Selene stepped forward.

"I volunteer!" she gasped, "I volunteer as tribute!" she said, a little louder this time.

"Well, it seems like we have a volunteer, please come up darling!" Effie ordered, while Eve started crying and screaming hysterically.

"No! You'll die!" she shouted, refusing to let Selene go.

"Eve, listen to me, go find daddy, alright?" the vampiress asked, Eve still wouldn't let go. Selene refused to let tears fall, seeing as this was aired all over the world, she needed to be strong. David came up behind the young woman and picked Eve up, taking her;screaming and kicking, towards Michael, who embraced his young daughter.

Selene walked on to stage, with the peace keepers following closely behind.

'Probably making sure I won't try and make a run for it' she thought.

"Now, tell me dear, what's your name?" Effie asked.

"Selene Corvin"

"Well, I bet my buttons that that's your sister you volunteered for, am I right?"

"Yes" Selene lied, she didn't feel like explaining why she was participating in the reapings, or how on earth Eve was her daughter since she looked barely twenty.

"Now, for the boys" Effie walked over to the boys glass bowl and grabbed the first slip that she encountered.

"Rory Hawthorne" A young boy, about eighteen stepped out of the crowd and walked toward the stage, he had dark hair, olive skin, and gray eyes, judging by how frightened and weak he looked, Selene knew it would be an easy kill for her, and someone else.

"Well, that's it for today, happy hunger games! And ,may the odds be _ever_ in your favor".


	3. Authors Note

**Hey! Sorry it's not an additional chapter but I just wanted to point out that I don't own any of the characters, all rights go to Len Wiseman, Greg Cox, and everyone else associated with the Underworld Trilogy. I also don't own The Hunger Games, or the characters, all rights go to Suzanne Collins, and any one associated with the series!**


	4. Arriving At The Capitol

Within minutes of volunteering for Eve, Selene along with Rory were brought into the justice building, for the first time in all her immortal life, Selene felt...scared? She didn't want to risk her life in some silly game, she'd rather just be at home with her husband and daughters. The vampiress was sitting on the bed when the door opened to reveal Michael and Eve. The twelve-year-old ran to embrace her mother, not wanting to let go.

"Please don't go mother, I don't want you to leave, you'll die!" she cried, it broke Selene's heart to see her daughter like this.

"Eve, darling, it's going to be okay, if I don't make it back, move on as if I were still here!" she ordered.

"Please try to win mama, will you?" Eve asked.

Selene nodded, "I'll try, here" without hesitating Selene took off her diamond bracelet, it was a present that Michael had given her shortly after they had found each other again, where he got that kind of money, she had no idea. Selene turned to Michael.

"Michael, since I won't be around and might not make it back, don't be like your mother! Don't zone out and get depressed, you saw what happened with your half-sisters', I don't want that to happen to Eve and Jazmyn".

"I promise Selene, i'll try and stay strong for Evie and Jazzy"

"No! You won't try, you will, Eve and Jazmyn are the most important to me besides you, they can't die" she ordered, Selene knew she'd probably die, either from severe injuries, or from being weakened, because it's not like she can drain an animal dry on camera.

When Eve and Michael left, Selene sighed, this was going to be a long several weeks.


	5. Opening Ceremonies

**A/N: Yeah, this is going to skip around, this is Selene meeting Cinna, I decided to bring him back to life! You're welcome.**

After arriving in the capitol Selene was immediately taken by the prep team, she had been told by Katniss that she'd have her stylist, making things easier. After she was stripped of her clothes and of any and all hair on her body, he came in.

"That was amazing what you did for your "sister" I would've one the same" he told her.

"Thank you, I just didn't want to see her die, not so soon" the vampiress said.

"Do you know why i'm here?"

"To help me make an impression?" she asked, he stood shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Katniss told me, that that's what you're here for" she said.

"Now, I saw what you were wearing coming in, that full body latex suit with the corset, that's very interesting, maybe you can wear it in the opening ceremonies and Rory something similar, is it just latex?"

Selene nodded.

"Okay, you can get dressed, i'll see you tonight to get you ready" he told her, Selene nodded.

Later that night after the opening ceremonies **(I skipped them cause I don't know how to describe them, I skip around a lot!) **Selene and Rory were brought up to the pent house.

"Now, you might as well go to bed, tomorrow is a very big big big, BIG day!" Effie said, Selene rolled her eyes and was about to protest when Haymitch gave her a look, she decided it was best to not argue.


	6. Interviews

The next day Selene was in the Capitols square waiting in line to be interviewed by Ceasar Flickermann, this year his hear and eye brows were a deep purple with a matching suit. The first girl that Selene saw walking up on stage was named Dallas she had light blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing a read satin dress. She sat exhausted and just wanted her interview to be done already.

"Next up, we have Selene Corvin!" Sighing, the vampiress walked up on to stage, her black silk dress flowing behind her.

"Hello Selene, you must be anxious to get this over with". Ceasar stated, the raven haired woman nodded.

"Now tell me, where are you from? Here in Panem?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No, actually i'm from Budapest,Hungary, my family was hungarian, unfortunately they were slaughtered several years ago". The vampiress explained.

"How many siblings did you have?" He asked.

"I had one older sister, she was twenty-two when she died, and I had two nieces and they died when they were about six". She said, letting a few tears slip.

"So, how did you feel, when you heard your sister's name called at the reaping?"

"Scared, hopeless, I knew she would've died, Ceasar do you think our audience can keep a secret?"

Ceasar looked to the audience; who cheered in response.

"Well, Eve is actually my daughter, I adopted her when I was thirteen and she was six". Selene said, it was partially the truth.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today, we'll see our favorite tributes in the arena in a fight to the death in only a few days time, stay tuned.

Selene sighed, only three more days, three more days until she would have to fight to the death.


	7. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been busy with final exams, and working on a few other fan fictions as well.**

Selene and Katniss made their way down to the waiting room where Selene would wait to be brought into the arena.

"I don't know if I can do this Kat". She stated, Katniss sat down beside the raven haired vampiress.

"Hey, you'll be okay, the whole time you're in the arena, just keep in mind that you have a husband and two children to get home to." Katniss explained.

Selene nodded, still shaken up, "if I don't make it, and Michael ends up like your mother after your dad died, will you take care of our daughters until he's him self again?" The vampiress asked.

Katniss nodded and took something out of her pocket, "here, Michael gave me this to give to you, he said that it was important for you to get it". The previous hunger games victor explained, when she put the item into Selene's hand, the vampiress's eyes widened in shock, it was the pendant! She couldn't believe her mate still had it after all these years. Selene took it, grateful to have something that reminds her of home.

"Everyone thought the blades could be used as a weapon, giving you an unfair advantage, but Cinna and I convinced them other wise".

"Thank you" Selene choked, and went into the tube that would bring her up to the arena, she shared one final look with Katniss before it rose into an arena that she might not come out of alive.

When Selene got a clear look at the arena she saw it was the tundra this year, not a rain forest, or the desert. It was freezing! Behind her, a little to her left, was a lake, and about a mile in front of her was the woulds. The vampiress was careful not to step off the plate, as, if she did, she would be blown to bits, literally!

"Everyone! Let the 77th hunger games, begin!"


	8. Beginning

As soon as the gong sounded, signaling the start to the games, Selene stepped off her pedistle and ran straight into the cornucopia. She needed to find a weapon, she looked around and saw some bow and arrows.

_These would be a good substitute for guns_ The vampiress thought and ran straight for them, she needed them if she was going to have any hope of surviving these god forsaken games. However, she was caught off guard by a knife wizzing past her head, she turned around and found the female career tribute from district one, Dallas was her name if Selene recalled correctly. Selene kept running and grabbed the bow and arrows, and also grabbed a back pack. She needed as much supplies as possible if she were to survive and headed into the woods.

After traveling for hours with no sign of water, or an animal she could drink it's blood from, she was already feeling the affects of dehydration and hypothermia.

"Blood" Selene gasped, she needed to feed on something or someone, she knew the dangers of feeding on another tribute, but was prepared to risk it if she wanted to see her family again, especially her daughters.

When night time was approaching, the vampiress climbed a tree and fastened her self into it with the sleeping bag and rope she found in the survival pack, she could only hope that she was able to find some resource before she fed off an innocent human.


	9. Trouble

When Selene awoke it was still dark out, she had no idea what had woken her, but she knew it was probably not good, she was normally a very light sleeper, she had to be. The vampiress took in her surroundings only to find a full blown blizzard happening, she was thankful it wasn't a fire like what Katniss had experienced, but still.

"Shit!" She shouted and packed up all her belongings and ran, she needed to get away from this blizzard.

As she was running down the hill to get away snow balls were being launched at her, hitting her and causing her to tumble down a steep hill. Selene screamed in pain when she hit the bottom of the hill and a stick got lodged in her upper thigh. Hurriedly she pulled it out and continued running, she ran straight into a pond.

"Hey guys! I found her, there she is!" The vampiress looked and saw the career tributes running straight toward her, she quickly ran out of the water and climbed up a tree.

"So, how's it going down there?" She shouted, taunting them.

"Not so bad, your self?" Kevin asked.

"Just hanging around".

"Guys let's leave her, she'll come down eventually". Rory said, and they made camp directly beneath her.


	10. Tracker Jackers

Selene fell asleep in the tree that night, she needed to get down from there, and there was no way in hell that she was losing to a couple of humans! The vampiress promised Eve that she would come home.

"Psst! Selene!" A voice whispered from above. The vampiress looked up to see a young girl of about Eve's age, with blond hair and blue eyes, she had pale skin, and was about the same height as Eve. She recognized the girl as Elizabeth, from the training center. Elizabeth pointed at something directly above her, she looked up and saw a wasps nest! Katniss had warned her about those, they could be regular wasps, but could also be tracker jackers. The raven haired woman looked at Elizabeth, who made a cutting motion with her hands.

Cautiously, Selene painfully climbed up the tree, and started cutting away at the branch that held the dangerous bees. Quite a few bees had noticed her arrival and stung her, before she finally got the nest loose and dropped it on the careers and Rory, just like Katniss had done, three years earlier. Rory and the girl from district one, Dallas, had already received quite a few stings and both collapsed to the ground, Selene knew that they wouldn't survive.

Painfully, she climbed down, grabbing the bow and arrows from Rory and ran off, seeing a ton of hallucinations as she went. The vampiress couldn't handle the pain as she went on, she took the stingers out and collapsed to the ground, and everything went black.


	11. Alliances

**Flashback**

_**A nineteen-year-old Selene ran frantically around the house, hoping that at least one family member was still alive. So far, she had no such luck, her white cotton night gown was soaked in blood, the blood was not her own, however, the blood was that of her mother,sister, and baby nieces, their throats had been ripped open. The young womans only hope now was to find her father, hopefully alive and well, but as she ran out the house and neared the stables, that seemed far less likely. The nineteen-year-old ran into the stable, closing the door behind her and held back a broken sob as she saw her fathers battered body, his head had been cracked open and his throat torn out.**_

"_**Father...No!"**_

_**End Flashback**_

When Selene awoke, she had no sense of time, she found that someone had put leaves on her swollen hands and neck. The vampiress was grateful, since she couldn't feed, she had to heal like a human.

The raven haired woman looked around and saw someone hiding behind the tree in front of her. She instantly recognized her as Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Selene asked, the young girl cautiously turned around.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you, who died while I was asleep?"

"The girl from district one, the boy from your district, and the boy from district three". Elizabeth explained.

"How would you like to form and alliance with me?" The vampiress asked, the thirteen-year-old nodded eagerly.

_We need to watch each others back_ she thought, before they found a tree and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Winner

Selene and Elizabeth walked anxiously through the woods, they needed to watch each others backs, Elizabeth reminded Selene so much of Eve, only she was a little different.

Selene awoke the next morning to find Elizabeth wasn't any where near her, she searched everywhere for the blonde haired blue eyed little girl, the woods weren't big there was only so many places she could be. Since last week only three of them were left, it was Selene, Elizabeth, and the boy from district one, the careers had started killing each other off. After over an hour of searching, Selene heard a little girl's scream.

"ELIZABETH!" The vampiress shouted, running through the stream and into the open field, where she saw Elizabeth with a sword through her stomach, struggling to breathe, the boy from district one standing over her. Selene aimed with her bow and arrow and shot the boy straight through the heart.

"Congratulations! Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the 77th Hunger Games, Selene Corvin" the voice of Claudius Templesmith boomed over the cornucopia, Selene looked up and saw a hover craft, swiftly, she grabbed onto the ropes and hoisted her self up into the air craft, where she was taken and given some fresh blood, Selene looked up.

"We know a vampire when we see one" was all the man said before he left the room.

Upon returning to district twelve Selene was immediately embraced by her family, she couldn't remember a time where she had felt so loved.

"You did great Selene". Michael congratulated her.

"Love you mama, I knew you would win".

_Never again, will I participate in these god forsaken games _she thought, before heading into the house and greeting Katniss.


End file.
